1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for housing a dog. More specifically, the invention relates to a dog kennel comprising a sanitary surface, fencing and a top secured to the fencing that forms a shelter for the animal.
2. Discussion of Background
Many devices exist for housing dogs. Most of these are in the form of kennels for one or more dogs that employ the use of concrete as the foundation, while the sides are formed by chain link fencing. There are two problems associated with such kennels: the surface cannot be adequately cleaned and it is immobile.
Once the concrete foundation is laid, it becomes a permanent structure and thereafter is impossible for the dog owner to transport the kennel to a new location. Furthermore, if the kennel is no longer required, and the side fencing is disassembled, there remains the concrete base. This concrete foundation is a visual nuisance and often devalues the land on which it is situated, and therefore, destruction of the concrete foundation is usually required. Removal of the concrete foundation, including breaking it up, loading it and disposing of it, is neither easy nor inexpensive.
Because they are not easily cleaned, concrete foundations contribute to a variety of sanitary problems that Confront a dog owner. To provide for the removal of waste generated by the dog, many kennels are equipped with a drain located within the enclosed area. When a concrete foundation is laid, it is sloped at an angle such that when the waste is to be removed, the interior of the kennel can be hosed With water to drive the waste to the drain. However, it is rare that the actual foundation is engineered; rather, it is simply laid out with a simple wood form and the concrete poured. As a result, when the concrete sets, it often contains surface irregularities or "pockets" which can trap the waste water in puddles and thereby provide standing water for bacteria carrying disease to live. Specifically, this problem often results in kennel dogs contracting Giardia, a contagious parasitic disease which thrives in standing water.
Furthermore, concrete is a porous material and is susceptible to cracking as it cures and settles, both conditions provide a refuge for germs and disease. The porous, brittle nature of concrete foundations contributes to unclean kennel conditions. When dogs are housed in adjacent kennels, these conditions frequently lead to serious, easily-spread and sometimes fatal canine diseases such as tapeworms, Parvo and Giardia. Therefore, there is a need for a kennel foundation that can be cleaned easily and thoroughly.
Concrete foundations also detract from the appearance of a kennel because stains caused by animal defecation and urination cannot be removed. Additionally, concrete causes fur loss at areas that repeatedly contact the concrete, such as elbows, thereby diminishing the appearance of the animal, especially show dogs.
Many designs for kennels employ a waste drain inside the kennel. These drains usually leave a surface residue of both liquid and solid waste. By placing the drain within the kennel, the animal has an opportunity to tamper with its waste, or the waste of the animal previously in the kennel, and thereby increase its exposure to contagious diseases. When a kennel floor is washed with a hose, feces from one pen can be splattered into an adjacent pen, further contributing to the spread of disease. The significance of this biologically hazardous exposure, and the potential for exposure of multiple animals, is especially important when considering a kennel that houses many animals over a period of time, such as a veterinarian's kennel. It is well known that animals kept at a veterinary hospital are more susceptible to contracting disease, due to kennel conditions and the proximity of animals to each other.
Given these conditions, there exists a demand for a kennel that employs a mobile, easily-installed, easily-cleaned and non-abrasive foundation with a waste drain that is beyond the animal's reach.